Fade to Black
by Legendary Cynder
Summary: This is for Halloween. Rated M fore gore and blood. I couldn't figure out what category to put it under so I chose books. This story will have three chapters. The first chapter is on Death, Pity, and Pain. The second a poem. The third my notes. Song fic as well as a story. Complete!
1. Death, Pity and Pain

The red fluid leaked from the dying person as his terror filled eyes gazed up at his killer. His eyes widened when they meet red ones. His killer was extremely pale and held no expression on his face, but his eyes told another story. They held darkness, pain, and horror in them. Gazing into the man's eyes was like gazing into Hell. You couldn't see an end to the suffering.

"Who are you?" The man gasped out.

"My name is Death." He said coldly his eyes narrowing.

"No...I want a name not a thing!" The man said as the light began to fade from his blue eyes.

"You human's gave me my name. Why do you always say I'm not what I am?" He asked his hands gripping the scythe even harder than his gaze was.

"Tell me your real nam…" The man began only to see the shining of the man's scythe coming down.

"You human's are so delicate and you break at my touch. I slowly erase you by disease, murder, or war. Can't you at least not scream and shriek. Your voices annoy me as well as your scent. If I hate you so much why do I want to be one. You die easily and age fast. I guess I just want to be human to know more than death, but I still want to stay me. Why is this world so cruel?" Death said walking away from the corpse.

He continued walking until his feet carried him to a abandoned house. His red eyes scanned the area for any signs of trespassers. Seeing nothing he walked up to the door and slowly pushed it open. A scream tore through the house. Death paused for a second and slowly made his way to the sound. He calmly walked into a large room lined with blood and torture machines.

"Oh hi Death." A teen greeted from his resting spot. The teen had demonic yellow eyes that would scare anyone to the bone. They had a feeling that seemed as if they looked down on everyone and everything. He wore white clothes with golden lining and a single necklace that held a white feather. His blond hair was perfectly combed and not a spec of dirt was on his clothes. His ears were pierced and both held a single purple stone.

"Greetings Pity." He said to the other. His red eyes softened a bit at seeing how cheerful the being was.

"Ahhhh!" A voice rang out making the two look towards the noise.

A young girl with brown hair kneeled chained to the wall. Her arms were raised above her head and blood covered her once bright clothes. One of her eyes was missing and the other could hardly stay open. Her pale face was locked in pain as a dagger was dragged across her arm, just scraping the vein.

"You are such a noisy one." A male chuckled pulling her dagger back and resting it on the girl's face.

"Please, stop…" The girl begged trying to pull her head away from the male.

"But, why? I love how you scream in terror." The other teen said placing his dagger to the side. His eyes scanned over the girl's wounds seeing she won't live through any more torture. "Fine." He said finally noticing the other two beings in the room.

"Who's that, Pain?" Pity asked looking down at the girl.

"Her name's Yuki." Pain replied blowing a strand of his purple hair out of his face.

He wore a white shirt with purple sleeves and just a pair of dark blue sweat pants. His purple hair matched his eyes and he looked almost opposite to Pity. While Pity looked like he was higher than everyone else, Pain looked like a normal teen, but with black angel wings. Death always nicknamed him The Fallen Angel or The Dark Angel, while he called Pity The Risen Angel or The Light Angel. Pain never took any care to the names.

"Well, I'm heading downstairs to eat and rest my wings." Pity said walking out of the room without so much as another glance at Yuki.

"Don't eat my steak." Pain said running after the other.

Death began to follow the two younger teens down the hall. He knew the wounds inflicted by Pain would be the end of the girl at midnight. As he walked down the hall he could still hear the faint beating of her heart.

While each of them had a name they also had abilities to match.

Death had increased senses along with the ability to see a persons name and lifespan.

Pity had the power to take anything a person looked up to or down to into their worst fear. If you looked down to a ant, then ant's would be what killed you.

Pain had the ability to find the main weak points of anyone. He could also inflict the most pain while still keeping his victim alive for a long time.

Each of their powers were gifts and curses. Though they never showed or mentioned it, the trio wanted to be human more than anything. They wanted to love, live, and be free from their eternal burden. Sometime they would wish this was just a dream and they would awaken as a human.

Death removed himself from his thoughts and arrived in the living room to be greeted by a ragged sword and a fire ball. His eyes darkened as the two realized he entered the room.

"Put your weapons down." Death said his voice sounding like nails on a chalkboard.

Pity lowered his feather while also canceling out his spell. Pain lowered his ragged sword and placed into back in it sheath.

"Why are you two fighting?" He asked giving them the evil eye.

"Well, apparently he lead a mob back here with the girl's blood. I told him not to drag her." Pity protested.

"Like I would ever listen to a vulture like you!" Pain hissed.

"Shut up you madman!" He yelled back angrily.

"Be quiet both of you! You're both annoying chatter boxes!" Death yelled scythe appearing in his hand. "We'll deal with this then talk!" The eldest teen said marching out of the door. Two jet black wings shot from his back and he took to the sky. Pain and Pity put aside their differences quickly. There was one thing they all shared. A love for battle.

They all flew on silent wings until they spotted their prey. They landed in the trees and exchanged a quick glance. With that they split off. The first priority was dividing the mob. Pity used his feather and summoned a pack of wolves to separate the group into three. He smiled at his handy work and once the groups were far enough apart the three set to work.

Death on a cross like stone in the middle of a burned down mansion. His scythe just rested lightly on the grassy ground. His wings were spread very menacingly as his eyes remained closed.

"Who are you?" One of the people asked though terror filled eyes.

"I simply bare the name you human's gave me. My name is, Death." He replied his eye flickering open. The crimson eyes quickly scanned over the group before him. The people carried swords, knives, torches, spears, pitchforks, and some even carried bows.

"Kill it!" One person yelled charged at the being.

"You can't beat death." He said bringing his weapon up. The curved blade quickly shot toward the man. With one precise cut the old man's body fell.

"Monster! Demon! Horrid Beast!" The people screamed running at the being.

"Fade to Black." Death said quietly. Darkness surrounded the people and left them in what seemed like an eternal blackness. They could still see, but the sky was black and if they went too far apart they would no longer be able to see each other.

"First you see me… Then you don't." He sang happily as he appeared and then vanished from the nervous people's gazes. His blade came down fast and sliced out a few people's eyes.

"Now you hear me… Now you won't." He added slicing a few people's ear off even digging into their brains.

"It's my secret of survival in very nasty world!" He sang decapitating a old man who tried to run. Death tossed the head to the people feet. Shrieks filled the air as their eyes landed one the innocent.

"Now you feel me… Now you can't." He said placing his hand on a woman's shoulder before stabbing her with the now stained curved blade. Her body fell to the ground as the people scattered in panic.

"Am I real? Perhaps I'm not." He mocked as a person jabbed a sword into his head while another person dragged a knife across his chest ripping his heart to bits. He simply smirked at the people as the words left his mouth.

"It's my secret of survival in a very nasty world!" He sung louder grabbing the sword and ripping it out of his head. Quickly spinning it so he was holding the grip he plunged the blade into the girl behind him.

"It's my secret of survival in a very nasty world." He said launching his hand at the other. The clawed hand dived deep into the boy's chest and wrapped around his heart. The beating from the organ made Death almost pull back. He always hated the beating it made.

"Is is really such a nasty world?" The boy choked out his soul slowly vanishing from the body and his light leaving his eyes.

"Oh yes, a very nasty world." He replied a feral smile growing on his face. "Nastier than you could ever dream of!" He yelled crushing the boys heart in his clawed hand. The boy's terror filled scream tore through the black abyss of nightmares Death had created.

"From up above!" He sang driving his scythe into a man's head. "From beneath!" He added striking up. His blade ripped through another man's chest up to his head.

"Eye's and jaws!" He hissed his eyes becoming cat like as wolf like teeth tore through the once human teeth that were once in his mouth.

"Claws and teeth!" He added grabbing a fleeing form and digging his teeth into the soft flesh of their neck. He tore away making a huge gap in the once whole limb. His claws ripped the head from the body.

"Ready to attack you, you're a snack you'd better run!" He almost yelled. His voice echoed through the trees and people began to panic even more as the beast that was the incarnation of death slowly closed in on them.

"Don't come walking in the wild woods if you haven't got a gun." Pain yelled firing a single shot. That one shot killed seven people and left another five injured.

The laughter of the trio overpowered that of the horrid sounds of the humans.

"Every creature for survival has to look out for itself!" They almost yelled in unison.

"Got no nannies here or grannies dear to look after your health!" Pain said happily driving his sword into a man standing alone.

"You're in The Wild Wood, and every child could tell you that you got no business to be here!" Death sung slicing through a mob. With one stroke the people fell to the ground.

A woman's scream tore through the abyss as her eyes landed on her dead husband.

"First you see us… Then you don't." They said disappearing and claiming six more lives.

"Now you hear us… Now you won't." They said slicing a few peoples head's in half and driving their blades into the peoples skulls or in Pity's case, using magic to destroy the person's nerves and making their heart stop.

"It's our secret of survival in a very nasty world!" The said facing the remaining people.

"Now you feel us… Now you can't." They said as the people's blood stained the forest red.

"Are we real? Perhaps we aren't." The said as the people's weapons pierced their flesh. No blood leaked from the wounds and the weapon's disappeared into nothing.

"It's our secret of survival." Death said driving his scythe into a few peoples bodies.

"It's our secret of survival." Pity said using his spells to burn the people to ashes from the inside out.

"It's our secret of survival." Pain said slicing through the flesh in the most painful ways.

"In a very nasty world!" They all yelled together as the last few people faded into nothingness just like Death had said. They faded into the blackness of the night.

That night the sky's were painted black and the forest stained red. The bodies would disappear in time, but the memories would never.


	2. Poem

At one point we all fade

At one point we die

At one point we feel pain

At one point we feel pity

Death

The fear of having your life stop

Of disappearing from the world

Though you leave

Memory's remain

Pain

The fear of sadness and darkness hurting you

Of having a blade or feeling's pierce your flesh

Though it hurts and you want to scream

It stills tells you, you are human

Pity

The fear of being looked down upon

Being helpless or higher

Sometimes people need it to see the truth

You can't always be high or low

At one point we all

**FADE TO BLACK**


	3. Author Notes

A/N: The song sung by Death, Pain, and Pity is call Secret of Survival and is featured in a Disney movie called The Wind in the Willows. I have never seen the movie. I found the song while watch Warrior MAP's on Youtube. I tried to keep the gore to a minimum. The title comes from the Bleach movie Fade to Black.


End file.
